Talk:Devil Bringer
Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it unleashes the latent power within Nero."Devil May Cry 4, Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it grants Nero new powers." (absorbed at end) Wing Talisman The is found within a red pillar in the Spiral Well. It is a crystal talisman containing an angel's wing that can be used to activate certain equipment which will propel Nero or Dante upwards if stepped upon.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." These pads are usually red, though there are some blue ones that effect a much greater response. There is also an elevator within Experiment Disposal which requires the Wing Talisman to be placed inside of it to move, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the talisman. Key of Cronus The is found within a violet pillar in the Key Chamber. It is a magical key intended for use with the Chrono Slicers, time suspension devices being developed by the Order's technology department.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Key of Cronus: "Crafted of concentrated magical energies. Can manipulate the very fabric of space and time."Devil May Cry 4, Key of Cronus: "Possesses a dense magical power. Needed to manipulate the very fabric of space and time." Most of them are incomplete and will only remain active for a short time.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Chrono Slicer: "A time suspension device being researched by the Order of the Sword's technology department. The device is incomplete, and so will only remain active for a short time." However, there is one Chrono Slicer within the Security Corridor which functions indefinitely if the key is left inside, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the key, and uses it to wreck some of the machines in the Security Corridor. Boss Busters I just finished adding the Busters that you perform on the bosses. I tried to describe them to the best of my abilities. Sources Demo version can be used as a source? If not I think there is already all quotes which say anything about Devil bringer. Except for one which was deleted from article today's morning :) Flia 19:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) From novel summary The day Nero’s arm changed, he was attacked by an Assault. It was the first time he had seen one. He came into the scene to save Kyrie and a bunch of orphans she brought for a walk in the forest (LOL?). A team of three knights was sent to help (Nero went there on his own) but one of them named Josh ended up dying while trying to shield Kyrie and the kids from a leaping Assault. It wasn’t mentioned when Nero’s arm changed, but it was definitely not during the battle against the Assault. It also didn’t explain how it changed, like whether the skin slowly peeled off and it hurt like *beep*, or whether it magically turned into the demon arm with a matching sound effect. Ultimately lame. In the end, Capcom still never explained the very shit we wanna know. But wait, near the end of the story in volume 2 it actually did mention what Nero thought to be the reason behind the change. He figured that perhaps this arm is now how it originally should have been, just like how a caterpillar transforms into a pupa and then a butterfly. (Yeah he made this analogy, not me!) He thought that perhaps he had simply reached that time in his life to be who he really was. O_o… Okay…? LOL. Apparently Capcom/Bingo forgot to explain how his ‘original self’ could have had a demon arm when he’s only a quarter demon (assuming his dad is Vergil as the novel hinted at throughout) as compared to Dante and Vergil who are half demon but look entirely human. But yeah, that’s pretty much the only ‘answer’ (if valid at all in the eyes of fans) Capcom/Bingo gave to explain why Nero’s got that arm. Resemblance with Vergil Not sure what you think but the Devil Bringer bears striking resemblances with Vergil. First the fact that the arm itself is similar to that of Vergil while in Devil Trigger, it reacts with Yamato, it unleashes blue colored flames/aura just like Vergil, Nero claims the arm wanted "more power" something that Vergil wanted, while in Devil Trigger the figure behind Nero is almost the same as Vergil's Devil Trigger and if you keep attacking it will unleash those rotating blades which could be a reference to the Summoned Swords of Vergil. Not sure how we can add info with this, but it is clear the Devil Bringer and Vergil have plenty of things in common and I don't think they are just coincidence, more than anything if one considers than Dante gave Nero the Yamato (after defeating Sanctus) it could hint that Dante knows about the Devil Bringer "true nature". You tell me your thoughts thanks.